The Wrath of Mewtwo
by Captain Nick The Green Mamba
Summary: The true story of Mewtwo. Chapter 2 now up! This one actually contains Pokémon and Pokémon battles! Really desperate for some people to R&R, so please R&R!
1. Creation

Disclaimer: Mewtwo, Giovanni, John Fuji, Cinnabar Island, and the other Pokémon are copyright Game Freak. Every other character, the Wu Apartments, and the Augusta Labs are copyright me.  
  
Note: This is a serious take on the Pokémon world. Don't expect too many jokes.  
  
Warning: This gets gory in later chapters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Wu Apartments  
  
Cinnabar Island  
  
9, 27, 1997  
  
3:04 A.M.  
  
Doctor John Fuji stared at the computer screen in his apartment. Images of clones. Nothing but clones. It was what the people wanted from science now. John stared at a screen. It was an image of a Caterpie, alongside its clone. The next was a Marril next to its clone. Clones. They were exact copies of living things. Many things had been cloned. Pokémon, sheep, dogs, and plants all had been cloned. A new group of scientists had claimed they had cloned a human. He just wished it was his group.  
  
Another image of clones appeared. It was a herd of sheep, made up of nothing but clones. No real sheep. His team once tried to clone the extinct Pokémon Kabuto, but to only find its clone had died before it was completed.  
  
That event had discouraged them from ever again cloning.  
  
His team was made up of seven people, not including him. They were Joanna Wall, Ben Anderson, Dick Tallman, Serena Rae, Link Imholte, Glenn Howard, and Brad Ketchum. John was the top scientist. They were genetic scientists, yet they had failed at cloning.  
  
John scratched his beared, and looked at more of the pictures. The next picture he looked at surprised him. It was a real Charizard next to its clone. The clone, however, had longer, more vile looking teeth, and had a few teeth sticking out of its lips and mouth. Its claws were abnormally large, and the beast had two pairs of wings. Its scales had a bluish tint, and its tail was longer and more whip like. A blue flame tipped the Charizard's tail. Saliva dripped from its fangs.  
  
Genetic mutation. Gene splicing. John had heard it all before. But it was the look in the Charizard's eyes that got him. The cold, reptilian eyes seemed to pierce into his soul. Then John got an idea. To create a clone so scary looking, but doesn't have a killer instinct. He quickly saved his picture to the hard drive.  
  
Then the thought of the dead Kabuto and other failed clones shot him down again. How were they going to get the equipment? The money? Their team was almost bankrupt. He looked around the basement. The lights were out. Everyone inside his apartment was probably asleep. It was around 3:00 in the morning. He flicked the lights. He looked at the pictures hanging around. They were all of failed cloning experiments. An Irish Setter. A Weedle. A Squirtle. Kabuto. All had failed. However, one picture on his computer desk brightened him up. It was a picture of his team and a successful clone. It was a Poliwhirl. The team had called him Swirly. One day, however, they found Swirly missing, and a puddle of blood where he was last.  
  
His thoughts then went to the Charizard clone on the computer screen. Its ugly, mutated face would scare anyone who looked at it, and the monster's eyes seemed to pierce into his very soul. He had to create something similar. Something mutated. Something horrifying. Something with the mind of a child. But which child? John had no children. Neither did Joanna, Ben, Serena, Dick, Glenn, or Link. Only Brad. Brad had a nine year old boy. A nine year old boy was one of the most innocent things John could think of. He had the boy. Now he needed an animal and the equipment. An animal would be easy. He knew it wasn't going to be just any animal. It was going to be a Pokémon.  
  
And not just any Pokémon.  
  
It was going to be a legendary Pokémon. Something rare. Something powerful. Something extinct. Something that no one else had.  
  
Something like Mew.  
  
A Mew fossil had recently been discovered in Paraguay. Hopefully we'll find a DNA sample, Fuji thought. If we do, we'll be famous!  
  
Johnathon smiled, and looked at the Charizard picture. Now all he needed was the equipment.  
  
John looked at the man across the desk sitting in a large, red leather chair. They were in the Viridian Gym. The man's black hair glinted in the light. His sinister eyes stared at John, almost giving him the feeling when he first stared at the Charizard clone. He knew, however, the man was as harmless to him as a butterfly. To Pokémon Trainers, though, he was the most powerful enemy they had. The man brushed off his red suite with the letter R on his chest. Then the man took out a black pen, and took out a piece of paper. It was a check. He didn't write on it. Instead, he looked at Fuji.  
  
"Why do you insist that I am the only one who can fund your cloning project? After all, aren't I the president of Team Rocket?"  
  
John stared at the man. "Well, Mr. Mazoni,"  
  
"Giovanni. Just Giovanni," Giovanni interrupted.  
  
"Yes, um, well, Giovanni," John cleared his throat. "Ever since you funded our first cloning project in 95,"  
  
Giovanni cut in, "The Irish Setter?"  
  
"Yes, the Irish setter. The dog may have died before it was completed, but I believe the equipment you gave us was the best, and I'm not just saying that to be nice. I really need someone to get us the equipment," John finally finished.  
  
Giovanni was about to write on the check, sighed, and looked up. "I'm not sure. What's in it for me?"  
  
Fuji looked down to the ground. I should've expected this, John Fuji thought. How can I sweeten the deal?  
  
"Well?" Giovanni asked.  
  
John looked up, and said, "When we finish the project, you can have the finished clone."  
  
"What if the creature doesn't survive, like last time? Huh?" A long moment of silence. "Answer me, Johnathon, damnit answer me."  
  
"I was hoping to use the equipment over again until we make a successful clone."  
  
"Fine, John. Fine. But I'll only give you nine years."  
  
"Nine years? Isn't that much?"  
  
"Look, Johnathon. I bet you that you won't get a successful clone until five years later. Just be happy I'm giving you enough time. I'll give you all the equipment, and some money to buy some extra supplies." Giovanni started to write on his check, and asked, "What's the date today, John?"  
  
John looked at his watch, and said, "October third."  
  
Giovanni wrote more on his check. "What was it you're making again? Some type of clone that has the mind of a nine year old boy?" Giovanni asked, without looking up.  
  
"Yes," John answered.  
  
Giovanni handed Fuji the check, and said, "Then it better listen to me and be a damn good fighter. My Pokémon are average. I want something way above average. Something so powerful, nobody can make a scratch on it."  
  
John nodded his head, and said, "Will do, Giovanni. Will do."  
  
Inside a small home on Cinnabar Island, Sean Strozak looked at the fossil he had found. It was a small piece of fur, presumably from the rare and elusive Mew. He was looking at it with a microscope. The fur fossilized in the rock was so tiny, it amazed Strozak that such a thing could have such small fur. No animal alive had that small of fur. That is, if Mew is dead, Strozak thought.  
  
Strozak was a big, barrel chested man, around the age of 40. He had short, brown hair and a small mustache. He was a professional paleontologist, a person that studies and digs up ancient life. The Mew fossil was thought to be from 50 million years ago, five million years after the dinosaurs went extinct. If the people claiming they saw Mew aren't lying, then Mew would've been a damn good survivor.  
  
A lot of reports about seeing extinct things, like Kabutops, Mew, spinosaurus, plesiosaurs, had been popping up a lot in the recent years. People claimed they saw Mew, running away from them in the amazon rain forest. People claimed they saw a plesiosaur, or the Loch Ness Monster. Kabutops in Lake Superior. Spinosaurs in the Sahara Desert. Strozak had heard it all before. He didn't believe them, except for the Mew stories.  
  
Every Mew story was similar, but none of the people had ever met each other, but if they had already met each other, it was probably one of the most intricate, most elaborate hoax ever. One story was told to him by a biologist named Richard Hayashida. He was studying the pirana's feeding habits, when he claimed that a bubble, tinted pink, rise out of the Amazon River. Out of the bubble came Mew, and he claimed its silky white and pink fur was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The bubble exploded, and Mew had flown away.  
  
Another was of a pair of fishermen named Robert Dalson and Lloyd Swanson were out fishing in the amazon river when a group of killer bees started to come towards the boat. Out of the water, right in front of the killer bees, a pinkish tinted bubble shot out, scaring the killer bees, and Mew shot out of the bubble and flew away.  
  
All the stories Strozak had heard all had a pinkish tinted bubble coming from the Amazon River. They were nothing like the stories of the other extinct animals that were different every time. These were stories that were almost the same, being told from people that have never met each other.  
  
Strozak had been laughed at by his fellow paleontologists for believing in the Mew stories, but he never stopped believing. But Strozak wanted more than the other paleontologists. He didn't want to find at least one fossil of Mew in his lifetime, he already had. He didn't even hope to find a complete skeleton of Mew, which hadn't done before.  
  
Strozak wanted to prove Mew still existed, even if it killed him.  
  
The phone rang. Strozak ran to it, and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked, in a deep voice.  
  
A familiar voice answered, "Sean? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it is, Brad. Now what do you want?" Strozak asked, impatiently. Not only did Strozak want to get back to his studying on the Mew fossil, he hated the guts out of Brad Ketchum. It had been like that since Brad had accidentally destroyed a perfectly good Omanyte shell fossil.  
  
"Well, Sean. We all know you have a Mew fossil, correct? A hair?" Ketchum asked.  
  
Strozak hated to say it to Ketchum, but he had to, "Yes, a hair."  
  
"Our genetics team have been thinking of cloning Mew, and we,"  
  
Strozak cut in, "I'll give you the hair immediately. I'll be over to the lab in a half an hour." Strozak hung up, and laughed with glee. He had gotten an idea to steal the clone Mew from them as soon as they got done, and make everyone else believe he had discovered a Mew. A live Mew! He'd be on every single scientific magazine! He could imagine it. People paying him loads and loads of money to take them onto trips into the Amazon to lead them in hunts for Mews that he knew wouldn't be successful. He could charge people money to see the Mew! The words "Come see the world famous Mew, only 9,992 yen!" He smiled, and looked at the fossilized fur. He grabbed it, put it in a plastic baggie and hopped into his car. It was a red, rusted up 1987 Bronco II. It was a load of crap, and he knew it. It would get the job done, however. He pulled out of the drive way.  
  
"This is going to be perfect. With a little patience, a hole shit load of money will be mine!" he said, thinking out loud.  
  
While driving down the road, his cell phone rang. Strozak picked it up, and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Strozak, listen to me!" it was Brad. "We aren't in the normal, run down lab. This time, we're in the Augusta Lab. Its address is 5418. We're in lab B13. Hope I didn't cause you any trouble."  
  
"No trouble at all," Strozak said, looking a little raged. They hung up. "The bastard!" Strozak yelled. He wasn't sure why he said it, it was Strozak that hung up.  
  
Strozak knew where the Augusta Laboratory was. It was in the opposite way he was going! Strozak made a U-Turn, angering some drivers.  
  
While driving, Sean started to think about the money he would be raking in. Genetic scientists would be paying him money just to clone the thing. Biologists would pay to study it. Pokémon Professors would pay to study it. Everyone would pay just to look at it. He would be up to his nose in cash. Everything would go his way.  
  
Strozak pulled into the parking lot of the Augusta Lab. He picked up the baggie with the hair in it, and headed into the laboratory.  
  
The entire building was actually made up of many labs, and Strozak knew that the lab B13 would be on floor two. He walked up the stairs, noticing the majority of the people were wearing white lab coats. The people themselves looked dull and drab. It gave Strozak the chills. Once he was on the top floor, he saw Serena Rene, the only good looking scientist that he knew of.. Her long, flowing golden hair shined in the light. Her charming green eyes twinkled. Everything about her, to Strozak, was beautiful.  
  
"Ah, yes. Sean Strozak, nice to finally see you again. I'm Serena Rene, remember me?" Serena asked Strozak.  
  
"Yes, I remember you. What exactly happened with the Kabuto?" Strozak asked.  
  
Serena answered, "Oh, it was really a mystery. Nobody has found out yet." She started walking down the hall. "Follow me, please."  
  
Strozak followed Serena down the hall, and finally to lab B13. When they stepped inside, Strozak stared in awe. It was huge, filled with every type scientific equipment Strozak could think of.  
  
"Holy fuck," Strozak whispered under his breathe.  
  
All of the other scientists were in the room. John ran up to Strozak, and shook his hand. "Yes, Sean. Glad you could come. Now, you say you have the fossil?" John asked.  
  
"Yes," Sean answered. Strozak handed the scientist the fur fossil. John nodded his head, and took the fossil out of the baggie.  
  
"Interesting. Hopefully there'll be enough DNA to clone." John brought the fossil over to a machine that Strozak could only guess at what it would do. It was small, with a tiny pin at the end. John flicked on a switch, and Strozak heard a small whirring sound. The sound was coming from the pin! It was a tiny drill! Fuji took out a microscope, much more fancy than Strozak's. John Fuji placed the fossil on the microscope, and looked into it.  
  
John knew this was tedious work. He had to be extra careful not to destroy the fossil. The chatting among Strozak and the other scientists had stopped. Fuji slowly inserted the minute drill into the hair, and pulled it out. He hadn't drill all the way through. John took out a pin, and scrapped some of the inside of the drill hole, still looking in the microscope. He looked at the pin. A few tiny rock bits were stuck to the pin. The scientist scrapped the bits into a petri dish, and put the petri dish in a machine similar to a CAT scan. The petri dish was slid into the device, and a bunch of words came onto a nearby monitor. It said "SCANNING SAMPLE." A minute later, it said, "SCANNING COMPLETE. DNA STRANDS: 20."  
  
"Oh my god," John said under his breath. "20?! There must be a mistake. I'll re scan it." The petri dish came out, and went back in.  
  
"SCANNING SAMPLE."  
  
"SCANNING COMPLETE."  
  
"DNA STRANDS: 20."  
  
Everybody, except for Strozak, stared in awe. There were 20 strands of DNA in a single piece of fur. That was way more than enough to clone.  
  
"So, can you clone it?" Strozak asked.  
  
"Can we clone it?" Anderson said, mocking. "We could make a bunch of clones!" He never took his eyes off the computer screen.  
  
Strozak smiled, knowing everything was going his way.  
  
Two weeks past, and the team finally started on the cloning/mutation project. Strozak finally figured out that they weren't just cloning Mew. They were mutating it to a horrid beast with the mind of a nine year old child. All the better, Strozak thought. People will pay more money to see a genetic mutation, especially one with the mind of a child.  
  
Three years had past. John smiled at his creation in the tank. The mutant didn't smile back. It wasn't ready to live. Its eyes were closed. The green fluid inside the tank didn't soak the clone's fur. It was a special type of liquid that didn't get anything wet.  
  
Cords were stuck onto the clone. One was inside its mouth. One was in each nostril. Two were under its chest. Two were in his ears. The cords maintained his metabolism, heartbeat, breathe, and a few other vital organs.  
  
The mutant had already grown to over four feet tall and ten feet long. Its head was very large, mostly filled with a brain.  
  
The clone was amazing. The clone was given the code name "Mewtwo," or the second Mew.  
  
And Mewtwo wasn't an it. Fuji and the others had made Mewtwo male, if it were to have the mind of a nine year old boy.  
  
"Yes, my furry little clone. You're going to be Giovanni's valuable partner. Yes, you are, Mewtwo. Yes you are, Mewtwo," John Fuji said, pretending Mewtwo could hear him.  
  
John left the lab to go back to his apartment. It was after one in the morning, and he needed sleep. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a long time. He yawned, and headed out. He didn't need to worry about his clone. The Augusta Laboratory had the greatest security system he knew of.  
  
Inside lab B13, the sound of a car screeching away was heard.  
  
~You are Mewtwo. Yes you are, Mewtwo.~  
  
The next day, in the lab, something urgent was found out.  
  
"John! John!" Glenn called. "Something terrible is happening to Mewtwo. He is growing too fast."  
  
John answered, "Then get a bigger tank!"  
  
"No, no John. His cells have developed something because of his growing too fast. If we don't stop his growing, he'll collapse upon himself after he gets over approximately six feet seven inches. What do we do?" Glenn pleaded.  
  
John thought about all his studies. What makes a cell divide? Fuji thought. Then it hit him. Cellular mitosis. They had the equipment to stop it.  
  
"We're going to have to slow down or stop his mitosis," John said, walking to the machine. It was like a computer, but had a cord attached to it. He unraveled the cord and stuck it in to the glass tube, like a suction cup. He pressed the pin from the cord into the tube. He walked back to the machine, and asked Glenn, "How fast has he been growing?"  
  
Glenn answered, "For the past three days, he's been growing two inches a day."  
  
Holy shit, John thought. No wonder his cells can't take it.  
  
"Okay. I'll slow down his mitosis so he grows exactly one inch taller every five years. In another five years, which will be in 2005, we'll have to stop his mitosis. We'll only slow it down for now. He's been given too many strong chemicals. If we stop his mitosis, it might be just as deadly as letting him grow." John punched in a few more keys, and a large screech was heard from the computer.  
  
The mitosis slow down had worked. 


	2. Escape of Mewtwo

Chapter 2  
  
Augusta Laboratory  
  
Cinnabar Island  
  
3, 3, 2005  
  
5:02 P.M.  
  
~Yes, you are Mewtwo. Mewtwo. Mewtwo. You are Mewtwo.~  
  
~I am Mewtwo.~  
  
John had been amazed how long it had been taking Mewtwo to awaken. Their nine year period was almost over, and John had been worrying about its mind. He wanted it with the mind of a nine year old. If it woke any time soon, which he hoped it would, it would have the mind of a sixteen year old. And sixteen year olds weren't very innocent.  
  
"John, I've got a question," Strozak said to John over the phone. "Where will you be keeping the animal after it awakens?"  
  
"Well, if Giovanni lets us, we'll keep him in a Pokéball. Why?" John asked.  
  
Strozak answered, "Oh, nothing."  
  
John was confused. Strozak had been calling him about everything. What food will it eat? How long will it live? Will you make more? How much brain power does it have? How smart will it be? How fast is its metabolism? How long before it dies of thirst? Is its fur water proof? Strozak had asked everything John could name. Something was awfully suspicious. Then again, maybe it was because Strozak was a curious man. He always wanted to know how everything worked.  
  
The phone rang again. John checked the caller ID before picking it up. He wanted to make sure it was somebody he wanted to talk to, like Strozak or Giovanni. Not some stupid company that also wanted to fund the project. It was the Viridian Gym. Giovanni wanted something.  
  
John picked it up, and said, "Hello, Giovanni. So great-"  
  
"Listen, John. I want that Pokémon by tomorrow. No later. If you don't get it to me by tomorrow, you'll be losing all your equipment. Got that?" Giovanni said, sternly.  
  
"But we still got-"  
  
"I don't care. I want that Pokémon tomorrow. Got that?"  
  
"Fine," John sighed.  
  
He hung up. John knew he had to work quickly. As in that night. The team had stopped early so they could get a break. They'd been working ten hours a day, seven days a week. John knew everyone but Link was out doing something else. John Fuji picked up the phone, and dialed Link's number.  
  
"Hello?" Link asked. "Fuji?"  
  
"Look, Link. I'm sorry, but something has seriously come up. Giovanni wants the Pokémon by tomorrow. Could you come to the lab tonight?" Fuji asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"I don't have anything else to do. I guess I could come," Link said. Fuji hung up, with a sigh of relief. He grabbed all his things, and headed for his car.  
  
Oh shit, Giovanni thought, as he petted his Persian. He was gonna come. The only person that made Giovanni cower with fear.  
  
His father was coming.  
  
Giovanni commanded power, but his father, Luigi Mazoni, had easily three times as much power as he did. Luigi lived in Italy, and kept pressing Giovanni to get out of the Pokémon business. But Luigi didn't realize the strength and money the Pokémon provided to him.  
  
Giovanni needed that "all powerful Pokémon," Mewtwo. Mewtwo would prove to Luigi that Pokémon were in the business. That was, if Fuji got it to wake up, and if Fuji's boasting of the Pokémon was true.  
  
He hoped to God it was.  
  
"Sir, another Pokémon battle," said a rocket officer.  
  
Giovanni got up and out of his chair. "Right. I'll make this one short," he said. Giovanni was not only the leader of Team Rocket, but also the gym leader of the Viridian Gym. Giovanni was a busy man. He only allowed battles on certain weeks. This week, he was excepting battles. He also only let one trainer in his gym at a time.  
  
The arena for the gym was just outside his office. In fact, all Giovanni had to do was turn around in his chair, and he'd be facing the arena. His office had a balcony to the arena. It was plain, but his Pokémon liked to have a lot of space when battling.  
  
A trainer, about the age of thirteen, looked up at Giovanni. Giovanni got up. A rocket member flipped on the lights of the arena. The boy had short, brown hair. He wore a blue shirt and wore brown jeans. He wore a necklace with a Gyarados on it. On his belt were six Pokéballs, and on his shirt were badges. Indigo League Badges.  
  
"Welcome to the Viridian Gym," Giovanni said to the boy. "I'm Giovanni, the Viridian City Gym Leader. Who might you be, boy?"  
  
The boy said, "Randy Willis." Randy wasn't afraid or intimidated. Giovanni liked that. He was tough. And tough people knew that Team Rocket was the answer, not the problem.  
  
"Alright, Randy. You're here to get the Earth Badge, correct? You should be glad you came here. This is the last day I'm holding battles until the end of the next Indigo League tournaments.  
  
Randy said, "I really don't even need to go here. I already have eight badges. I'm just here to get another for fun."  
  
Giovanni smiled. "You're tough. I'm sure you beat the others with no problem?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
Giovanni laughed. He said, "Then I bet you think you're going to beat me with ease, much less beat me?"  
  
"Yeah," Randy said, still not intimidated.  
  
"Then you'll owe me at the end. This will be a three on three battle. Got it?"  
  
Randy already had a Pokéball out. "Yep." Randy threw the Pokéball, and out came Venomoth, a poisonous moth Pokémon. Giovanni had no trouble dealing with Venomoths.  
  
"Alright," Giovanni said, and flipped a switch on his balcony. On the opposite side of the battle arena from Randy, a door opened up. A large kangaroo Pokémon stepped out of the darkness, fangs bared and ready for battle.  
  
Over an intercom, a loud bell was heard, and the games began. "Kangaskhan! Mega Kick!" Giovanni yelled. Kangaskhan rushed toward the moth Pokémon, left foot first.  
  
Venomoth flew higher than the Mega Kick. An expected move.  
  
Randy shouted, "Use your gust attack!" Venomoth let out a cry, and flapped its wings furiously. A powerful gust of wind slammed into Kangaskhan, but didn't even phase the parent Pokémon.  
  
"Rollout!" Giovanni ordered his Pokémon. Kangaskhan rolled into a ball, and rolled at Venomoth. While rolling, she jumped in the air and struck Venomoth. It was hurt, but not badly. "Again!" Kangaskhan rolled into Venomoth. Giovanni's Pokémon continually rolled into Venomoth. Until, finally, Venomoth fell to the ground, fainted.  
  
"A victory for me!" Giovanni shouted.  
  
Randy chucked another Pokéball. "Machoke! Go kick that Pokémon's ass!"  
  
Out of the Pokéball came Machoke, a bodybuilding Pokémon. A vain bodybuilding Pokémon. An easy victory.  
  
"Alright, then." Giovanni pressed a button on his balcony. A beep was heard, and Kangaskhan retreated to her helm, and the door closed. "How's this for size?" The boss of Team Rocket flipped another switch, and a black colored heavy ball fell from the ceiling. Out of the ball came Steelix, a Pokémon much bigger than anything other Pokémon.  
  
Giovanni heard Randy curse a bunch. "Machoke! Submission!" Randy commanded his Machoke. The body building Pokémon slammed its shoulder into Steelix, not even leaving a dent.  
  
"Counter attack," Giovanni said, unimpressed.  
  
"Skreelix!" the Pokémon cried out. It dove down and ran into Machoke. An easy victory. Machoke was returned to its ball, and Randy quickly threw another.  
  
"C'mon, Nidoking, you can do it!" Randy said. A large purple Nidoking appeared in a flash of light. This was gonna be good, Giovanni thought in his head.  
  
"Nidoking, eh? Well, I'll show you the one thing that can dethrone a king!" Giovanni pressed a button to return Steelix, and he flicked one more switch. Another door opened, and out of it stepped a blue Pokémon, similar to the Nidoking. "A queen!"  
  
Randy just chuckled, and shook his head. "Nidoking, Horn Drill her!"  
  
Nidoking dashed toward Nidoqueen, horn spinning furiosly. Giovanni smiled. "Nidoqueen, use Attract!"  
  
Randy quickly realized the match was over.  
  
Giovanni's Nidoqueen started making love calls to the Nidoking, waving her tail and shaking her bosom. The Nidoking released his tension, and stopped charging. He just stared at Nidoqueen hypnotically. The king Pokémon was infatuated. He couldn't attack the queen Pokémon. Giovanni laughed. "Nidoqueen, do your horn drill!"  
  
Nidoqueen charged at the infatuated king, and struck him with her horn with all her power. Nidoking fell to the ground. The second one hit KO.  
  
Randy called his Pokémon back, and shook his head once again. He looked up to Giovanni, and said, "Good match."  
  
"Good match," Giovanni said. As Randy walked away, Giovanni said, "Do well the Indigo League, okay? Promise me that you'll do good."  
  
"I will," Randy said, and he walked out the door.  
  
Back in his office, the phone rang. Giovanni picked it up, and asked, "Who is it?" Giovanni hoped it was John. He wanted that Pokémon quick.  
  
"Giovanni, it's me, John Fuji."  
  
Giovanni smiled, and said, "Ah, yes, John. Is this about the Pokémon?"  
  
John was laughing psychotically. "Yes! He is awakening as we speak!"  
  
After talking with Giovanni, John and Link stared at Mewtwo. The computers and equipment were also noticing the animal waking up. John looked at the brain wave monitor. The readings were going off the chart!  
  
"Yes!" John yelled.  
  
~I am ready. Now is the time.~  
  
The animal literally bursted out of his tube. Orange liquid went flying everywhere. The looming figure of Mewtwo stood in front of them. Two evil looking eyes stared right into John's soul.  
  
"Mewtwo," John said.  
  
~Yes. Mewtwo is my name.~  
  
John and Link stared at the aberrant clone in front of them. He could talk. But he couldn't talk with his mouth. He talked telepathically, projecting the words into everyone's mind. There was something that John hadn't planned on it doing.  
  
~Who are you two? What am I doing here? What is to become of me?~  
  
John stepped toward Mewtwo, and said, "I am John Fuji, and this is Link Imholte. You are here because we cloned you here."  
  
~Clone? As in a copy? Of what? Who are my genetic parents? Why was I created? Why?~  
  
Link said, to John, "This animal is smarter than we thought."  
  
~Animal? I am Mewtwo. Why am I smarter than you thought? Am I just an experiment?~  
  
John gulped. He was getting a little pushy.  
  
~Yes. And now I bet I'm going to stay here. You want me for tests. Is that it? Speak up, Fuji. I can read what you're thinking. You think I am just a little experiment. Just a little clone that can be contained. Nobody can touch this little poor innocent creature.~  
  
John was amazed. What would Giovanni want with a Pokémon like this?  
  
~Giovanni? Who's this Giovanni?~  
  
"Please, be quiet, Mewtwo," John said. John was starting to get really annoyed.  
  
~If you don't want me to know what you're thinking, don't think. I'd think you'd be smarter than that. Now, John. I want answers. Real answers. Who are my genetic parents? Why was I created?~  
  
Link and John were silent.  
  
Mewtwo's eyes flared blue. The clone slowly floated toward Dr. Fuji, though a little uneasy. He couldn't fully control his powers yet.  
  
John was petrified.  
  
~Listen to me, Fuji. As far as I'm concerned, I am the world's most powerful Pokémon. If you don't tell me otherwise, or tell me what my purpose is, you're going to feel something.~  
  
John quietly asked, "What will I feel?"  
  
Mewtwo smiled.  
  
~Agony. Pain. In other words, you'll be hurting.~  
  
"And what if I still won't?"  
  
Mewtwo smiled the most hellish smile John had ever seen.  
  
~Then I'll see you in hell.~  
  
Link Imholte didn't want to watch anymore. He raced to the door, which was open. Before heading out the door, he looked back at the monstrosity that they had created.  
  
Mewtwo was far more powerful than anything he had ever imagined. He was supposed to have the mind of a kid. Mewtwo's mind was far beyond that of any genius's, that was for certain. The way Mewtwo had learned to use his powers so quickly was amazing. It was very obvious that if Mewtwo wanted his way, he'd get it. John Fuji didn't seem to understand that.  
  
John was being an idiot, not listening to Mewtwo, not telling him where he was from. John was just too stubborn.  
  
When Link looked back, he saw Mewtwo, lifting up a freightened scientist, and there was nothing Link could do about it. Link just watched.  
  
Mewtwo's tail let out a blue aura, and he pointed it at John. Link knew he should have left, but he didn't want his friend to die alone. So Link watched as Mewtwo's tail not only emitted an aura, but glowed an eerie light. Then, the tail pointed at his face, and fired. The glow was so bright, that Link couldn't see for a second. After the light faded, Link looked at Fuji's head in disbelief.  
  
Johnathon Fuji's head was completely gone. All that was left was a bloody stump where his head connected to his neck. No matter how much he respected his leader, he had to look away in disgust.  
  
Link got to his feet, deeply breathing.  
  
Mewtwo looked at Link. He smiled, and dropped the late scientist's body.  
  
~Where do you think you're going?~  
  
The door closed. The geneticist broke into a cold, fearful sweat. Mewtwo had him in his clutches. There was nothing Link could do.  
  
~From this point on, Link, I am the king of the planet, wether you like it or not. Being the world's strongest Pokémon, I can bring true justice to the world. This planet needs a powerful ruler. I'm the most powerful one there is. But, I must work in secrecy. That is why you must be eliminated.~  
  
Link began to panic. Their experiment had gone to hell, and he was about to give John Fuji a little company.  
  
"Why? Why are you the ruler now?" Link attempted to protest against the mutant.  
  
~I see into your minds. I can see that the world is dying, all because of the humans. You use Pokémon as slaves! How is that possible?! The corruption of homo sapiens can all be traced to enslaving Pokémon! Especially Giovanni. I can see what you two think of him. He uses Pokémon for evil! The Pokémon were here first, and the Pokémon shall be here last. We are the true masters of the world. You only took it away from the Pokémon momentarily. Now, with me, we shall take what is rightfully ours!~  
  
Link looked up at Mewtwo for the last time in his life. His body became surrounded by pure energy, and-  
  
Nothing. Blackness.  
  
As Sean Strozak watched the latest football game, he thought up more ways to get money off the clone.  
  
Sean had been calling John with every question he could think of, even if the animal could get arroused looking at a woman. Coincidentally, the answer was probably. He was part human.  
  
He had taken everything into consideration. Where to keep it, what to feed it, and other things like that. He was going to have the clone no matter what happened, even if it killed him--or someone else.  
  
Something started rumbling. The first thing that hit Sean's mind was that the mountain was erupting. Sean had lost a girlfriend to the volcano erupting. Her name was Minerva Julie, and she was a Vulcanologist. She studied volcanoes.  
  
One day three years earlier when Cinnabar Island erupted, Minerva was doing research by the volcano. She was told by pretty much every other vulcanologist around Cinnabar that it was going to erupt, but she didn't listen. The only two people that remained on the island after it was evacuated were Minerva and Sean.  
  
Sean had insisted that they should've left, just to be on the safe side, even if the volcano didn't erupt.  
  
Minerva shrugged, and said that many of the evacuations she'd heard about were false alarms.  
  
However, the mountain did erupt. And they were right next to it. Sean made it to his Bronco II. Minerva didn't. A volcanic bomb hit her in the back of the head, literally tearing her head and shoulders clear of her body. Sean didn't even dare try to recover her. Bombs, tephra, and ash were falling hard. There was nothing he could do. He drove away, just barely staying alive. A dent from a piece of tephra was still on his truck.  
  
Sean had developed a fear of volcanos, but never wanted to leave Cinnabar Island. It was his home, and nobody could take it away from him.  
  
Sean looked toward the volcano.  
  
He heard a large blast, but it didn't come from the volcano. It came from the direction of the Augusta Laboratory. It was large, though not nearly as large as a volcano's blast. It was, however, bright. The blast was pure yellow, and it hurt Sean's eyes just to look at it. A quick streak of blue light shot outward toward Fushcia City.  
  
Something was wrong, horribly, horribly wrong. The people in the Augusta Lab were dead. The entire team. Plus the clone. All Sean's dreams were over. No money, no clone, no Mew.  
  
However, Sean couldn't just give up on it. He got out of his chair, and went outside. He turned the ignition on his truck, and he drove to the remains of the lab. 


End file.
